


[Podfic of] The New Atlantean Dictionary of Literary Terms: A Complete Reference in Four Volumes

by exmanhater



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Gen, Literary Theory, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Anthropomorphism to Zeugma; the history of a city.





	[Podfic of] The New Atlantean Dictionary of Literary Terms: A Complete Reference in Four Volumes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The New Atlantean Dictionary of Literary Terms: A Complete Reference in Four Volumes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258436) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2xqXPMd) [52 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2ykAxa3) [56 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 1:48:20

**Streaming:**  



End file.
